wackyracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Traffic Jambalaya
Traffic Jambalaya is the second segment of the seventh episode of Wacky Races, and the fourteenth race overall. Summary Speeding from Ankle Ache, Alabama, to Shin Splint, Louisiana, The Compact Pussycat drives through Soggy Bogs, so Penelope Pitstop stops to wash the mud off her tires. Peter Perfect says she should just drive straight through, then he gets stuck. Dick Dastardly ejects barricades into the road behind him. The Convert-a-Car uses Steeplechase Horsepower to jump over them, then The Buzzwagon cuts them to sawdust. As Dastardly drats the destruction behind him, he crashes into a detour sign. While Muttley fetches the repair kit, Dastardly hatches a new plan. He takes advantage of an unmarked intersection to race ahead of the others, then paves the road with super-bouncy rubber. The Crimson Haybaler bounces out of control, and The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug bounces into a tree. The Turbo Terrific bounces into the same tree without a scratch, but an angry bird pecks it and it falls apart. Professor Pat Pending uses his Super Pancake Flipper to roll up the rubber, which rolls up The Mean Machine. As The Slag Brothers pound themselves past The Creepy Coupe, they dent its fender, so The Gruesome Twosome use Dragon Power to drag The Bouldermobile back. Dastardly tells the other racers that there is a fifty-thousand-dollar reward for a harmless tame gorilla that escaped from ACME Wild Animal World, then dresses in an ape suit to lure them into a cage, but Muttley accidentally lets a wild Kodiak bear loose. It scares Sergeant Blast, and tosses Red Max, but it runs away from the Buzzwagon, which runs over Dastardly, shredding his gorilla costume. Dastardly has Muttley operate a baler to tie up the other cars, but Muttley mixes up the controls and bales Dastardly instead. The Army Surplus Special fires Jet Blasts knocking Red Max out of the sky, and blasting a hole in The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug's boiler, sending up a cloud of steam. Emerging in first and crossing the finish line is Penelope Pitstop. Finishing Order # Penelope Pitstop # Peter Perfect # The Creepy Coupe Gallery wr traffic 1.jpg wr traffic 2.jpg wr traffic 3.jpg wr traffic 4.jpg wr traffic 5.jpg wr traffic 6.jpg wr traffic 7.jpg wr traffic 8.jpg wr traffic 9.jpg wr traffic 10.jpg wr traffic 11.jpg wr traffic 12.jpg wr traffic 13.jpg wr traffic 14.jpg wr traffic 15.jpg wr traffic 17.jpg wr traffic 18.jpg wr traffic 19.jpg wr traffic 20.jpg wr traffic 21.jpg wr traffic 22.jpg wr traffic 23.jpg wr traffic 24.jpg Goofs wr traffic goof a.jpg|When the Creepy Coupe's fender is dented, one candle disappears, but its flame remains. wr traffic 16.jpg|When Dick Dastardly puts on his gorilla costume, he is not wearing a hat, but after Rufus Ruffcut destroys the costume, he is. wr traffic goof c.jpg|Toward the end of the race, the announcer mistakenly says the racers are almost to Ankle Ache, Alabama, the town they left, instead of Shin Splint, Louisiana, their destination. Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse